He Was My First And She Was My Second
by KelseyMichelle
Summary: Pan is crushing on her classmate Trunks. He's hosting a party in which Pan and her bestfriend Maria attend. Maria gives her sex tips and suggests practices with Pan. Can Pan seduce Trunks? And what will go down between her and Maria? Strong lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

He Was My First.. Then She Was My Second.

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nada.

Author's Note: Here's a short story, about 2 or 3 chapters long. Told in Pan's point of view. If you're against gays or bi-sexuals or w/e, I wouldn't read this because there's going to be some detailed lemon and girl on girl scenes. :)

"Pan..!" I heard a girl yell. It sounded like Maria. "Hey-" She paused, out of breath. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Party?" I answered, not knowing what she was talking about. "Who's party?"

"Trunks'. He's inviting the entire senior class. You should come. We can go together." Maria flipped her thick, long brunette curls behind her shoulder. Her eyes were lit up with excitement; the blistering blue color shining.

"Uhm.. I don't know. I'll see what my plans are." I lied. I never have plans for a Friday night. I always end up at home, sitting on my bed on my laptop browsing the web. I'm such a nerd.

Maria stared at me and arched a brow.

"Plans?" She said sternly. "You?" I heard her giggle. "Alright. Well his party starts at 8 tonight. I'll come pick you up at 7:30?"

Like as if she really needed to pick me up. I could fly to his house and back to mine like 50 times within a mere 5 minutes.

"Sure," I replied. "Should I bring some soda?"

That's when Maria started laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Soda? Sure. Maybe we can use that to mix our drinks." She replied, taking a breath.

"Mixing our drinks? With what?" I was totally ignorant. I hadn't known much of the party life. Alcohol, drugs, etc.

"Alcohol? Duh?" Maria pursed her lips.

We were standing at my locker chatting when the bell rang for the dismissal of school. I closed the locker and stared at my bestfriend. I saw Trunks coming towards us as I looked behind Maria. Looks like he was talking to Zachary. I instantly felt my stomach flutter.

I started nibbling on my lower lip somewhat. I think Maria noticed my change in expression, so she looked behind her. Then she looked back at me with a smirk. "Oh, it's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said, staring at her. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Well, you like for him to be." She placed one hand on her hip and another hand to my cheek. "Awh.. You're blushing!"

I shooed her hand away. "Stop that. Plus, even if I wanted him to be my boyfriend, it's not like he'd pay me any attention. I'm not his type. Look at me, I'm such a loser."

I looked down at myself in disgust.

Maria knew what I was about. She knew everything there is to know about me. We've been best friends for seven years now. And we've always been there for each other. Through thick and thin.

So she also knew that I was a virgin. And that I had never been to an offical 'party' (Besides the one we had at school for our student council). Maria said I was a virgin at the teenage life. Because I haven't experienced a whole lot.

I watched Trunks as he walked by us, playfully punching Zachary in the arm.

That's when it happened.

Maria grew a huge grin and stared at me for the longest time. I tried to avoid eye contact by looking through my papers because I knew she was plotting something.

"Pan, dear.." She grabbed my cheeks within her palms. They were warm.

"What is it." I replied, looking at her.

"Will you get ready at my house?" She asked, her lower lip sticking out.

I rolled my eyes. I knew she wanted to do something to me. "Sure, why not." I groaned.

My best friend shrieked with glee. Maria was a very pretty girl. Long, flowing brunette hair that was thick and lush of curls. Her face was stunning, not a single blimish spotted on her. And her eyes were gorgeous. A stunning, brilliant forest green, much like a cat's eyes.

Of course, I on the other hand wasn't really at such standards as her. I had ebony hair, that was staright and lengthed to my chest. My eyes matched my hair color, a dark chocolate. My face was okay, I guess. I didn't have acne, but I had one or two little bastards staining my face.

"Okay." She began. Maria stared at Trunks as he walked away, then looked at me. "I'm going to make you look outstandingly irresistable. Don't worry, babe.." She started to whisper, leaning a bit closer to my face. I could feel her breath wave over my nose. "Trunks is going to absolutely _want_ you."

I knew that this was going to be interesting.

I had had a huge crush on Trunks since freshman year. He was always so kind to everyone. Trunks wan't like the other jocks who were cocky and complete asses.

Well, he could be those to other guys, but never to girls. I first met him in my 9th grade english class. We had assigned seats near each other. He was in front of me, and I was behind. Everyday he would walk into class, I caught a fine whiff of Calvin Klein. His hair was so flowy, too. Tangle-free and it looked so soft.

One day as I was going to biology, I walked by the boys locker room. I saw him changing. It was the most erotic thing, I swear. He was stripped down into his boxers, and his muscles yelled with definition. How delicious he looked. Trunks looked so Godly and dreamy, I never noticed him staring back at me as I was watching him.

I tried to avoid him as much I could for a straight week. But he would always talk to me. Eventually, we became good friends. Maybe not the type that hangout outside of school, but we were good.. classmate friends.

"Come on, let's get into the car."

I followed her to her black Toyota. I threw my bag in the backseat and hopped into the passenger side. Maria got in and started the engine. She looked so hyped.

"This is going to be so much fun, babe." She said, turning up the music on the radio. "I swear, Trunks will be wanting you tonight."

As we drove down the road, I leaned my head against the window and thought about some things.

What if Trunks really did want to have sex with me tonight? It just all seems too unreal. Something I could only dream of. But just the thought of his hands on me, his strong and pronounced arms around me.. It got me a little bothered.

But I looked down at myself, and I couldn't really believe that I could be made into something elegant or sexy. But I guess I was going to find out once everything was done.

We pulled into her driveway and got out of the car to go intot he house. Once inside, she said hello to her mother and we went straight to her room.

I loved her room. It was so bright and smelled like cinnamon. I hopped onto her bed and turned on the stereo.

"Okay, so Pan. I am going to make you stand out. You'll be a whole new Pan once I'm done." Maria went straight to her closet and examined the hundreds of clothes she had.

She had every color tank-top, shirt, jacket and pants. Oh and skirts and shorts too. But all of the dresses she had were so sexy. They were made to show off every curve on a womans body.

"I don't know about this.." I said, thinking to myself. I'm so self conscious of myself.

"Too late now!" Maria threw a black dress at me. "That dress right there will be so hot on you."

I held it out in front of me.

Wow. It was gorgeous. Although it looked really slutty, it looked very pretty. It probably stopped just below my ass. It was smooth and sparkly. I think it was more spandex than anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on! I have to make sure it looks good on you. We're running out of time." Maria rushed.

I looked at the digital clock on her dresser. "Maria, it's like 3:30."

"I know, but I have to do your hair too. And your makeup! Then we have to do some practicing." She grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Practicing?" I questioned.

"You've never kissed a guy before, am I right? So you'll practice with me." She said it like it was nothing.

Maria was bi-sexual. And I didn't have a problem with that. I wasn't bi, though. Maybe a little bi-curious, but not bi-sexual.

I discarded my clothes and slipped the dress over my body. "My God, Maria. It's so tight." I straightened the dress and gasped a bit.

"That's the point of spandex, silly." My best friend threw a pair of black heels at me. "Put these on."

The shoes had about two inches of heel. Thank God I was short as it was. I'm like, 5'3. It would make me somewhere around 5'5. But I placed them over my feet and stood, trying to balance a bit.

"Oh my God, you look so sexy." She squealed, walking up to me. I was about her height, now. "Now, the hair."

I swear to you, it took her 2 hours to do my hair. First she straightened it, to get the frizz out. Then she made long locks of curls; much like hers go down my back. She even trimmed my bangs and swooped them off to the side. But I had to admit, my hair was so amazing. My hair and the dress with heels made me look 19 or 20 instead of 17. I was in awe.

"Wow, Maria. You did a wonderful job." I complimented, running my fingers throughmy soft curls.

"Yeah, I know." She said, grinning at me in the mirror. "Now is the practice time, missy."

I blinked. I felt a bit awkward. But she was so comfortable with it. I guess there's no harm in kissing a girl. Practice makes perfect anyway, right?

So I turned around to face her. I looked at her intently, and a bit nervous. And she could tell I was getting nervous.

"Babe, relax. It's no big deal. You'll understand after we're done. Now.." She said, taking a step to me. "What you should do, is when you place your lips to his; nibble on his bottom lip gently. Then, slowly proceed to glide your tongue into his mouth. With each kiss you do, get more intense and lustful with it. Got it?"

Again, I blinked. "I-I think so."

"Okay good." Maria smiled at me. "So show me how you do it."

I hesitated. This was definitely awkward. But I decided to do it anyway. I leaned forward a bit and she did the same. Our lips hesitated just an inch apart for a moment, our breaths tapping at our lips. Then we kissed. It was a peck at first, then the second kiss came and it was a bit more intimate.

I did as she instructed me and I nibbled on her bottom lip just a tad bit. I even sucked on it lightly. We pulled away a bit, and then came the third kiss. This time more lustful, as she said. I dragged my wet tongue across her soft lips and kissed her once more. Then I pushed my tongue into her mouth once the fourth kiss came. Our tongues danced for about ten seconds, and she pulled away.

"Not bad." Maria looked impressed. "Now, after you get to the lustful kissing stage, you should put your hands onto his body. Run your fingers down his chest and grip his shoulders. Maybe even put your hand on the back of his head and pull his hair a bit. This will turn the guy on. Let's try it out."

I actually felt more comfortable now. I actually_ liked_ kissing her. It was a different feeling, but I didn't mind it.

So we kissed again. And our tongues danced together. She slid her arms around my neck and grabbed the curls that flowed from my head and lightly pull it. I snaked my arms around her waist and tugged at the back of her jeans. I heard Maria let out a soft moan-like sound. I thought it was pretty funny. All she wants is a 'practice'. She is getting pretty into this whole 'practice' thing.

I pulled her to me and grinded my hips against her. My lips flodded hers and my fingers slid sneakily under the lining of her pants.

We broke off the kiss. I was pretty proud of myself.

"Uhm.." She wiped her lips and stared at me. "Wow." Maria said, half laughing. "Let's get some make-up on you now." She was giggling to herself all the way to her make-up drawer. I could only imagine the thoughts going through her mind.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, please! :)


	2. The Influence Of Alcohol

Chapter Two: The influence of Alcohol.

Author's note: Here's the second chapter; Enjoy!

"Maria, you did such a great job!" I cooed in amazement. I even had to admit, I looked like one of those sexy super models. The way the dress made my body look, it was definitely a high self esteem booster.

"I'm actually a bit jealous," She began with a small pout. "But you do look amazing. Tonight is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited! Trunks' sister will be there too. I swear I'll turn her from strictly dickly to bi-sexual tonight."

I laughed a bit. My eyes drifted to the clock and I raised my eyebrows. "We should get going. It's already 7:15." Maria's eyes flickered.

"Oh yeah! Okay one last touch up." She ran to her dresser, and came back with a bottle. Maria sprayed a mist over my body that smelled like passionate roses.

"I really need some dressing and fashion tips from you." I said, inhaling the sweet smell.

"I'll give you some pointers tomorrow, if we're not too hung over" She winked at me.

As we climbed into the car, I began to grow nervous. I felt the butterflies tingle in my stomach, and I gulped.

"Honey, it'll be okay. You won't be this nervous once we get you drinking." I felt her hand on my upper thigh and I felt a pleasurable sensation run over me.

"O-okay," I replied looking out the window. "You did an excellent job, and I look really sexy but.." I hesitated, thinking. "My mind is still set on how I'm still that loser-nerd."

"Awh, sweetie." My best friend looked at me for a moment, then back to the road. "Tonight will be the best night of your teenage life. Trust me, okay?" I nodded.

I was actually happy we took the car because that made the trip longer. But once I started recognizing the area around us, buttferflies filled my tummy once more and my heart quickened a bit. I didn't know most of the people that were going to be there. I knew Maria, Trunks, Bra and Zachary. That was it.

Trunks' house came into site and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down the wild flips inside of me. But I was a bit confused when Maria parked in the neighbors driveway.

"What're you doing?" I asked, wondering.

"We're going to wait a bit. We don't want to be the first people in there. We'll wait for about 30 people to go in before we make our enterance." I saw her smile. Maria always liked to be the center of attention. But she was sweet at heart.

"Okay then." I replied, begging my body to calm down.

I heard a small giggle, and I gazed at Maria. "What?"

"You're too cute," She smiled. "You sure you're set for your seductive move on Trunks?"

"No," I said hastily. "I'll chicken out, I know it. And I don't even know when the time will be right."

"You'll know, trust me," She stared out the window for a moment, then turned up the music and turned off the headlights.

I was lost in my own world, thinking about what's going to happen tonight. Then I noticed the green-eyed beauty move from the corner of my eye. When I turned to face her, her face was only inches from mine.

She had unbuckled herself and leaned over the seat to be so close to me. My best friend adjusted herself by sitting on her knees in the driver seat. She edged closer to me.

I could smell the mint in her mouth and I could feel her hot breath paste onto my nose and lips. I was a bit taken back, not sure what to do. Then she kissed me. Maria pulled back and I saw her lustful eyes gaze into mine. My heart quickened and I could feel myself beginning to get bothered between my legs.

She leaned forward again, but didn't kiss me. Instead, she slid her wet tongue along my lips. I just sat there as she did this. I began to cross my legs, because I could feel myself getting more lustful.

Maria kissed me again, and this time I placed my palm onto her soft, rosy cheek. I leaned forward, making her retreat back some. I closed my eyes as our tongues entwined and twisted in pure passion. Judging by how we were doing, I found myself to be the dominant.

I slowly glided my hand from her cheek to her neck. I traced my fingers light across her soft skin. I heard a soft "Mmm" sound emit from her somewhat parted lips.

Maria placed her hand onto my inner thigh roughly. She squeezed my leg a bit, and that sent shivers down my spine. I was excited, and she knew it. I could feel her hand inching up more towards my intimate area. With each movement she made with her hand, my heart pulsed more and the kisses I gave her became more intimate.

I swept my hand down her collar bone and to her chest. Slipping my hand under the V-cut part of the dress, I purred as I softly grabbed her breast in my hand. Her grip tightened on my leg, and I found that a major turn-on. Taking my index finger and thumb, I lightly pinched her hardened nipple and began massaging it.

Another groan came from her and she made her hand jump from my inner thigh straight to my pussy. Maria's fingers stroked me softly, outlining my panties. This time, I was the one to moan slightly.

She broke the kiss and pulled back with the biggest grin I've ever seen. "See?"

"See what?" I was confused and a bit frustrated that she stopped.

"You'll do fine." Maria winked.

I growled a bit. "That was a test?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am!" The brunette turned off the car. "Now let's go in. I noticed a lot of people walking in."

"You _noticed_! I was completely distracted form reality, but you were completely aware." I sighed. "You're mean." I said, much like a two year old as I unbuckled and opened the door.

"You still love me though," she replied sounding very happy.

When I got out and closed the door, I straightened out my dress and looked at the front door. At least my intimate session with Maria distracted me from Trunks for a bit.

"Uhm.. Are you sure the neighbors will let you park in their driveway?" I asked.

"I don't care." The smile still on her face. "Now let's do this! Party time on!"

Miss sexy linked her arm with mine and we began to walk towards the house.

_Oh God.._ _I just know I'm going to screw up._

I felt like I was going to puke. This is rediculous, I never get this nervous!

We walked through the door though, and somehow I was still alive.

There were so many people in there! There had to have been at least 50 people.

Music blared, lights were dimmed and people were already getting drunk.

I thought it was pretty cool with a couple of strobe lights in the top corners of the ceiling. It looked more like a club than a house party with all of the lights.

I saw some of my class mates there, but no one seemed to recognize me. I didn't know if I should be flattered by that, or feel forgotten.

"Devin!" Maria squealed, dragging me along with her. "Heyyy!" She stared up at him lovingly.

"Maria.. You look stunning." His dark eyes explored her body. My friend giggled.

"This is my best friend Pan, Devin." Maria introduced him to me. I half smiled.

"Hello," I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"No way.. Pan from math class!" His eyes bulged and seemed to stay put on my breasts.

"That's me," I felt like slapping him. He was making it very obvious that he was staring at my boobs.

Everyone chatted for the longest time. I made some new friends, but mainly stayed next to Maria. It was weird though, I still haven't seen Trunks.

But of course with my luck, I spoke too soon. I saw him enter the room with some friends from the kitchen.

I tried so hard to distract Maria from looking because I knew she was going to make a scene.

Yet, I failed.

"Trunks!" The meanie-head called over the music. I saw him look up and his eyes met hers, then mine. My knees became weak as he made his way to us.

"Maria!" He gave her a brief hug. "And.. Pan..?" His voice softened. He took a look over my body, then stared at my face. Not my breasts, but my face.

This made me blush so much. "Heya, Trunks.." I said, trying not to stutter.

"Pan, you look amazing" He complimented me, showing me his gorgeous smile.

_Jesus.. He's so beautiful._

"Trunks, Pan, I say we go take some shots!" Maria said, with a great smile.

"I agree" The man in front of me said, keeping his eyes on me.

I stayed quiet, but Maria took my hand and guided me to the bar Trunks' parents had in the great room. It was actually darker than I thought. The lights were barely even on they were so dim.

I accidentally bumped into a few people, but they were too drunk to get angry. They just laughed.

"Okay," Maria started, grabbing three shot glasses. "Southern Comfort?"

"Sounds perfect!" Trunks sounded excited.

I gave Maria a worried glance, she just winked. Leaning over to me, she whispered, "Don't worry. Just drink it as fast as you can. Don't hold it in your mouth, okay?"

I nodded. She gave us our glasses and raised her glass, "On the count of three..."

Trunks and I copied her and raised our glasses. "1.. 2.. 3!" Maria called.

On 3, we all poured the alcohol into our mouths.

I have never had a shot before. Southern Comfort has a sweet taste to it but as i swallowed it, it began to burn my throat. I made a sour face, but was glad to know Maria and Trunks did as well.

My mouth and neck felt like they were on fire, and my eyes watered a bit.

"Let's do another!" Maria said, refilling our glasses.

"Oh great," I whispered to myself. "Another shot of hell".

On 3, we did it again. Trunks eyed me and smirked.

"Pan.. I didn't know you could stomach alcohol so easily. One more?" He suggested.

Ugh.. fuck my life. Another? I can do one more, but a fourth would kill me.

I decided to sit in a bar stool as we did our third shot. After I drank the third, I slammed my glass down and shivered from the burning after taste sensation.

"Whoo!" Cheered Maria.

"That's what I'm talking about!" My crush cheered as well.

I didn't understand what was so great. I still felt that fucking burning sensation in my mouth. We stayed at the bar for five minutes or so, chatting about our social lives and gossip. Well, they did.

I hopped off the stool and straighten my dress, and I sort of lost balance. I found that odd as I stood up straight. I blinked a few times, everything seemed a bit turny. I nibbled on my bottom lip, and surprisingly it seemed a bit numb.

I felt sorta giggly, and most of my nervousness and worries were gone.

"Pannnn! Dance with me!" Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. She turned me around, so my back was against ehr chest and I could feel her begin to grind on me.

I felt pretty good, it was a silly feeling. I giggled and began to press my back and ass onto her. I saw Trunks eyeing us, and he grinned. He liked this.

I became so comfortable as the minutes ticked by. I soon turned around and pressed my chest to Maria's and I roughly pressed my lips to hers and we began to french.

I broke off after a minute or so, looked to Trunks and winked. "Who wants another shot!" I called over the loud music. Maria cheered and Trunks nodded.

"Sure, but hang on. I'm gonna get more people to do shots." And he walked away.

"Maria! I feel so numb!" I shouted to her. She started to crack up.

"That's the feeling of booze, dear!" I smiled and leaned into her. "You're such a light weight!"

"I don't even know what that is, but okay!" I replied, unable to stop laughing.

Vegeta's son came back with a group of people. "Let's get it on! I say we do body shots!" His eyes set on mine and he grinned.

"Body shots?" I asked myself. I didn't know what body shots were. I looked to Maria and she got excited as she gazed at me.

"I call Pan as my partner." Trunks said to the group. Then he winked.

A/n: Second chapter up. R & R! Chapter 3 soon to come. Review please and let me know your thoughts (;


End file.
